


Word Of The Wise

by lisachan



Series: Leoverse [252]
Category: Glee
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: The first thing that was written on Cody’s skin was a poem on wisdom.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Leoverse [252]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Word Of The Wise

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is an **AU** from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.  
> In this specific instance of the universe, Cody and Leo are brothers, and kings of a secluded reign up in the mountains.
> 
> Written for this year's COWT #10, W6, M1, prompt: "share wisdom".

The first thing that was written on Cody’s skin was a poem on wisdom. Their mom wrote it on him for his seventh birthday. She bathed him and oiled him herself, put her anklets and bracelets on him, turning them around his wrists and ankles twice so that they couldn’t fall off him, and then, before dressing him up, she had made him sit down in front of the mirror and she had fetched brush and ink, ready to write.

The writing started from around his neck in a spiral that covered his shoulders and chest and ended up twirling like a resting serpent around his navel. 

_Word of the wise_ , the text said, _Beware of your own wishes. Tame your desires. Control your needs. Put out your urgency. Lay to rest your wanting. For only a soul that’s quiet is a soul that thinks. And only a soul that thinks is a soul that survives_.

Back then, he was seven and Leo was five. They were young and they were silly and playing had only one meaning, and it was an innocent one. There was love already between them, that was undeniable, and that was alright, because it was the clean way children love when they’re that age, untainted by additional darker shades.

It’s only now, ten years later, that Cody understands the importance and the gravity of the words his mother chose for him on his seventh birthday. His brother looks at him from the other side of the room as he welcomes the suitors, and Cody can see the fire burning in his eyes, and he can see the urgency in his gestures, and he can almost feel his hands itching with wanting to punch all these men out of their life, to have him back for himself and himself alone.

He guesses his mother believed it would have been better to teach him wisdom because he was the oldest one between them. But she should’ve taught it to Leo too, because they both are a fire that is going to burn down this reign, but Leo’s the spark that will cause it.


End file.
